


Sacrifice

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 9
Relationships: Gavin Free & Alfredo Diaz
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Sacrifice

Alfredo had been getting weird messages lately. It was one person and they continuously compared Gavin and Alfredo, favoring Gavin and chastising Alfredo. Fredo just blocked them, but somehow they always saw their opinion somewhere as he was browsing their social media. Somehow they knew he was watching them and what hours he was on twitter and deliberately put themselves in front of him.   
Somewhere along the line the criticisms became harsher and outright hateful. By now Fredo knew their name by heart. And he kept wondering. ‘Is this a campaign for something?’   
They made it very clear that blocking is no issue to them. Fredo mentioned it on every chit chat and minecraft he was on since its beginning. However the guys did not do anything to stop them besides telling the person to fuck off. Matt offered to look into it but the person’s accounts were too many. 

The fans looked for them and they discovered close to ten youtube accounts. But then the person deleted all of them and what grasp they had on an identity was gone. They raised awareness for days about the perpetrator.

There was quiet for a week or two. Everyone’s guard was lowering. Alfredo was on constant watch. 

One evening after that he opened his social media and saw a Gavin post. He clicks it and underneath there’s a caption saying hateful things about him. Something inside him snaps.  
He replies to it saying fuck off.   
He closes the browser before the inevitable stream of notifications. He gets up and takes a walk away from his devices. 

He ignored every text and call from Achievement Hunter. He was angry and it was the only thing on his mind.   
He was fuming in quiet when his phone rang. To be fair it was cheating to bring it with him. He looks who it is. 

It’s Gavin. He answers it.   
“Yes?”  
“Freddy-doo are you okay?”  
“What do you want Gavin?”  
“Ok listen, I avoided the whole thing and let all of it fall on you. For that I am sorry. And watch out for tomorrow.”  
Gavin hung up. Alfredo looked at his phone screen that was now black. 

\-----  
Everyone tuned in to the RT podcast. At first Gavin did not appear to be in the video call with Barbara and Gus.   
Chat was frantic. Finally the name of the person who was bothering Fredo appeared in the chat. The support team pinned it. 

Gavin appeared in a suit and was very serious. He was holding his laptop in his lap. The support team made his screen bigger.

“I know that you’re listening. For once and for all stop your assault on Alfredo or you will never see me in content again. In my hands I have my resignation papers. I don’t want an apology for Fredo. He won’t forgive you anyways. All I want is for you to leave and never come again or else the Gavin you love will never make content again. I don’t need you as a fan of mine. I’ll have to be deported back to England. For Freddy I’ll do it. Because I want to make content with him. ”  
Chat was echoing his statements. Mods were getting ready to ban them forever.   
They posted one thing. “Bye”.  
Everyone lost their shit. For like a good five minutes.  
Confirmed by mods they logged out and their account is not there anymore.   
Social media in the achievement hunter corner were in metaphorical flames.   
“I feel like I need to do it now” Gavin said looking at the laptop.  
“NO” Barbara yelled and so did the chat.   
Alfredo leaned back on his chair and just started crying. Jackie came to his room and he hid his face as she hugged him.


End file.
